


Proof of Possession 擁有的證明

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Facials, M/M, Possessiveness, Smut, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格雷夫斯想把他每一寸都吞拆入腹。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proof of Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878555) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



> 授權：

　　第一次，是意外。

　　格雷夫斯痛恨失去控制，但克雷登斯的嘴操起來太棒了，甜美濕熱，下巴柔軟順從張開——儘管格雷夫斯想緩慢溫柔的來——他想讓克雷登斯想要，下次甚至不用格雷夫斯開口就主動跪下來——他高潮邊緣忍不住抓著克雷登斯，一手捉住他的頭髮，一手纏上聖物項鏈的鏈子，抓著他操進他嘴裡。

　　節奏變化令克雷登斯喘不過氣來，他雙眼緊閉，但仍然乖乖張著嘴。格雷夫斯把克雷登斯的頭扯向後以便推進得更深，推進他的喉嚨，眼下他快要去了，開始迅速狠厲的抽插。克雷登斯小小的呻吟如今斷斷續續，被格雷夫斯推進的陰莖堵住，格雷夫斯感覺到高潮如風暴聚集，就快了——

　　他會射在克雷登斯喉嚨裡。他扯得項鏈更緊，進入得克雷登斯那麼深，似乎只能感受到克雷登斯顫抖灼熱的喉嚨，他咬緊著牙——

　　然後克雷登斯嗆著了，喉嚨痙攣，恐慌地退開。項鏈依然勒著他的頸，但隨著他彈開，喘氣，他的頭髮就從格雷夫斯指間滑走。

　　格雷夫斯發出嘶聲，一手扶著黏滿唾液的陰莖，另一隻手嘗試把克雷登斯扯近——但為時已晚。高潮已經來襲，他開始射在克雷登斯臉上。

　　噢。

　　他濃稠的白濁射滿克雷登斯潮紅、仰起的臉。第一道熱流落在臉頰上時克雷登斯就僵住了，跪在那裡顫抖，任由黏糊的白濁濺上他的鼻子、他漆黑的睫毛、他粉紅的半張的嘴。

　　這副畫面令格雷夫斯下腹狠狠抽動，讓他的陰莖在手上跳動，凌亂射在克雷登斯尖尖的臉頰、他濕滿唾液的下巴。一遍又一遍，因為經過漫長的一刻格雷夫斯才終於完事，把最後一波濺上克雷登斯的嘴唇，然後深深吸了口氣。

　　一片沉默。空氣也變得凝重——為了這份野性的美麗，濃稠髒亂的精液覆滿克雷登斯臉部脆弱的線條，那份原始的力量。克雷登斯現在被標記了。他毫無疑問屬於格雷夫斯。

　　當格雷夫斯品嚐到像這樣低頭看著克雷登斯時感受到的力量膨脹，他忍不住細味。他緩緩挪動，鬆開項鏈，讓它落回克雷登斯胸膛，隨後溫柔地把克雷登斯的頭髮從額頭撥開。他不想破壞眼前美景，還不。

　　他的觸碰令克雷登斯哆嗦，但除此之外一動不動，他眼睛合上，他的臉無助地向格雷夫斯仰起。他的嘴唇蠕動了下想開口，但隨即嚐到唇上的精液，他猶豫了，粗重地吸了口氣。

　　「克雷登斯。」格雷夫斯的語氣低沉、私密。「克雷登斯，你是我的，對嗎？」

　　「對、對。」克雷登斯說，聲音沙啞，格雷夫斯感覺到胸膛收緊，充斥著全新的力量。

　　他伸手捧起克雷登斯的臉。他的拇指拖過克雷登斯的頰骨，蘸上濺在那裡的黏液，塗滿克雷登斯光滑白晳的肌膚。「你這樣看上去真漂亮，克雷登斯。」他低聲道，克雷登斯嗚咽了。「我想時時對你做這件事，好讓全世界都知道你是我的。」

　　克雷登斯聞言顫抖，雙唇分開發出小小的呻吟。格雷夫斯的拇指滑過克雷登斯的唇瓣，聚集起黏糊的精液，然後推進克雷登斯嘴裡。克雷登斯的舌頭捲上格雷夫斯的拇指，起初試探，然後急切。飢渴。

　　格雷夫斯下腹攪動。他想他的精液濺滿克雷登斯全身，想從內到內佔有他。帶著強烈飢渴他描摹克雷登斯臉部尖銳的梭角，把骯髒的精液塗滿他的肌膚，用拇指沾滿黏液滑過克雷登斯柔軟的下唇送進他嘴裡。

　　克雷登斯只是嗚咽著，跪在他身前堅硬的石地上，仿若禱告。

 

* * *

 

　　下一次，他將克雷登斯帶到後巷，把他壓著牆上，先讓臉龐貼了上去，然後用全副身體的重量按著他。

　　「你感受得到嗎，克雷登斯？」

　　「啊、啊——」

　　格雷夫斯緩緩研磨下身，用力將他的陰莖頂向克雷登斯的臀部。「我一整天都在想著你。」他在克雷登斯頸邊低聲道。克雷登斯的肌膚光滑又蒼白，像洋娃娃，格雷夫斯只想觸碰。

　　他一手環上克雷登斯纖細的手腕，把他手臂高舉到頂，釘在牆上。他另一隻忙碌著，解開克雷登斯的襯衫，把手貼上克雷登斯的腹部，感受他熾熱的肌膚。他下身頂向克雷登斯，溫暖與摩擦隔著衣服傳遞。克雷登斯，覺察，只能喘息。

　　格雷夫斯把嘴貼到克雷登斯耳邊。「你呢，我的男孩？」

　　「什、什麼？」

　　「你有想著我嗎？」

　　「有。」克雷登斯輕輕道，聲音很小，但說的是實話。

　　格雷夫斯胸膛湧起熾熱。他貼得更近，手臂環上克雷登斯，緊緊摟住他好讓兩人壓在一起，從他們撐在牆上的前臂去到格雷夫斯與克雷登斯相貼的大腿。

　　「你有回想上次嗎？回想那滋味？」

　　克雷登斯花了一會兒才回答。他的聲音聽上去顫抖著，不知所措。「有——」

　　「抑或你想著我下次會對你做的事？」

　　因為克雷登斯是個聰明的男孩，格雷夫斯想，他肯定知道格雷夫斯打算對他做什麼。他肯定預料到事情會朝這方向發展，他落得這個地步：雙腿大張，褲子褪下，被咒語弄得黏滑又敞開，好讓格雷夫斯能輕易推進他體內。

　　他們之前從未做過這件事。格雷夫斯想過，當然，思緒輕易從克雷登斯為他的觸碰顫抖，跳到克雷登斯跪在地上，跳到克雷登斯徹底臣服——但他還沒這個打算。他打算等待，幾個星期抱住克雷登斯的身體在他耳邊喃喃低語，直至克雷登斯乞求他這樣做。

　　但想到那天的克雷登斯，他發出的震驚的、急切的聲音，沐浴在格雷夫斯黏滑潤澤的精液下那份美麗——

　　他等不及了。

　　他想像過克雷登斯體內可能是冰涼的，像鬼魂，他的骨頭就像小鳥的骨頭——但當他推進他，克雷登斯溫熱、顫抖、鮮活，真實得足以像地心吸力一樣將格雷夫斯吸入。

　　起初他只是用下身畫著小小的，小心控制的圓圈，咬緊牙抵抗狠狠幹的獸慾。目前為止足夠了——他陰莖輕輕滑動就令克雷登斯哭叫出聲，絕望又無法抑制。

　　格雷夫斯，又或說格雷夫斯皮下的男人，一生之中了解過許多種形式的力量，魔法的力量，操控的力量。但他從這種親密相連找到獨特的滿足感，原始的身體需求與效果：他推進克雷登斯體內，克雷登斯全身哆嗦，擺動臀部，弓起後背，喉嚨擠出無助的聲音。仿佛克雷登斯是件樂器，格雷夫斯是唯一的音樂家。

　　「你這樣很漂亮，克雷登斯。」他低聲道，然後，因為儘管他每下推進力度都精確小心、克雷登斯的反應亦是漂亮地緩緩展現，這件事仍然原始、野蠻、骯髒，在後巷裡按在牆上操幹，克雷登斯臉頰滿是淚水，潤滑油滴落大腿：「你真 _淫蕩_ 。」

　　克雷登斯沒有回應，但格雷夫斯感覺到每個字都令他為之一硬，全身都是緊繃的張力，又漂亮又淫蕩。張力刺激了格雷夫斯相等又相反的反應：迅速展現的獸性。克雷登斯，纖細又顫抖，脆弱得格雷夫斯的情慾感覺像狂怒，像想要毀掉他的莽撞渴望。

　　「就是這樣。」他低吼道。控制迅速從指間流走。放開控制叫人興奮，隨著克雷登斯喘息加快——愈來愈快直至他的牙刺上克雷登斯的頸，直至他的手指在他的臀部留下瘀青。

　　即使格雷夫斯的抽插愈發瘋狂兇狠，克雷登斯依舊順從，頭抵著撐著牆的前臂，臀部被格雷夫斯雙手托起。張力仍然流竄體內，令他背脊作痛，但頻繁得更似是漫長的顫抖，身體絞緊格雷夫斯同時，他發出破碎的呻吟。

　　「你準備好了嗎，克雷登斯？」格雷夫斯吼道。他感覺到高潮匯聚全身，如今無可避免，每下抽插都令他更近，直至來到邊上。「我要，」——再來幾下——「射滿，」—— _來了_ ——「你全身——克雷登斯——」

　　格雷夫斯拔出來時克雷登斯發出哭叫，感覺到格雷夫斯第一股精液，射上他後穴滴落股縫時又叫了一聲。然後格雷夫斯用力提起克雷登斯的下身，讓他腎部撅起，好讓格雷夫斯把精液塗滿他緊窄雪白的臀瓣。這件事難以置信的大膽又骯髒——格雷夫斯每波高潮不只是個人快感，同時也是物理事實，熾熱的精液射在克雷登斯臀部柔軟純淨的肌膚。

　　克雷登斯沒有動，即使格雷夫斯深深吸了口氣完事——他還是保持姿勢，背部彆扭弓起，顫抖。格雷夫斯小心鬆開抓住克雷登斯臀部的手指。「看看你。」他輕聲道，看著他的精液從克雷登斯股縫滴落，最原始的佔有。他雙手捧著克雷登斯的臀瓣擠了擠。「你是我的。」

　　克雷登斯嗚咽出聲，只因格雷夫斯撫摸著他，接住快要滴下克雷登斯大腿的精液，把黏液塗滿他小巧柔軟的臀部曲線，揉進他的肌膚裡。格雷夫斯專心致志做著這件事，跳動的心臟滿滿是佔有慾，不同於情慾卻同樣原始又急切。他的拇指滑上克雷登斯股縫，滑溜的揉著他後穴，直至克雷登斯無助地哆嗦，喊道：「格雷夫斯先生——」他感受到勝利的興奮。

 

* * *

 

　　下一次，有些不對勁。克雷登斯猶豫、退縮，才終於給格雷夫斯看他的雙手。它們再次被紅腫的鞭痕標記。

　　格雷夫斯嘶聲呼氣。冰冷的怒火席捲了他，濃濃的妒忌。那個女人竟敢對他動手，克雷登斯是 _他_ 的——

　　他感覺到他的怒火令克雷登斯瑟縮，他極力壓抑。他溫柔地捧起克雷登斯雙手。「我會幫你，克雷登斯。」他說。「我會照顧你。」

　　就是這樣克雷登斯依偎上他，急切，當格雷夫斯抓住他手腕讓兩人幻影移形到他的公寓時甚至沒有吃驚。

　　他以前從沒帶克雷登斯來過，但現在似乎很合適——在這裡滿足他想將克雷登斯據為己有的迫切需要，這裡再合適不過。

　　格雷夫斯脫下外套和鞋子，然後握住克雷登斯雙手低聲唸出治癒咒，溫柔拂過紅腫破裂的肌膚。他的心臟仍然怦怦直跳，帶著苦澀的妒忌，但他語氣平靜：「我會照顧你，克雷登斯。很快，一切就會過去了，我向你保證。」

　　他感受到克雷登斯沉醉他的說話當中，在他的觸碰下顫抖。克雷登斯那麼飢渴，那麼急切。格雷夫斯感到強大，但同時讓他想給予再給予，遠超他原定計劃，仿佛克雷登斯是個黑洞，將他的身心都吸入。

　　他壓下突如其來令人軟弱的柔情，強迫自己專注目標。專注把克雷斯據為己有，再也無從猜疑，再也無從否認。

　　他先是一手環著克雷登斯後腦勺親吻。親吻緩慢，激烈卻沒有減少半分——他親吻著克雷登斯，清楚知道他可以隨時隨地對克雷登斯予取予求。他知道這一點，他想克雷登斯也知道這一點，因此他不著急。只是溫柔卻不容拒絕地親吻克雷登斯，嘴唇貼著嘴唇，舌頭緩緩推進。

　　他們之前分享過瘋狂的吻，猛烈得把克雷登斯的頭撞到牆上，充滿飢渴與啃咬。這個吻與那些截然不同，讓格雷夫斯感到更加強大。這個吻緩慢得很，因為克雷登斯正貼著他顫抖，渴求更多。緩慢得很因為他大可以這樣，因為格雷夫斯想怎麼吻克雷登斯的嘴就怎吻，如果他想他可以一整晚什麼也不做只是親吻他佔有他甜美溫暖的小嘴每一寸。

　　於是格雷夫斯穩穩抱住克雷登斯，一手緊緊摟著他的腰，一手扶著他的頭，一遍又一遍掠奪他的嘴，直至克雷登斯在他懷抱中暈眩又無助。

　　徹底佔有克雷登斯的衝動更深，仍然悸動，但這樣感覺也很棒，將格雷夫斯的胸膛填滿綿密、灼熱的情慾揉合力量，他愈發親吻克雷登斯，就愈發滋長。

　　最終他退了開來，看著克雷登斯——克雷登斯別過頭去，臉頰粉紅，呼吸急促不穩，他的舌頭微微探出被吻腫了的唇瓣——低聲唸了個咒語，他開始脫去克雷登斯的衣服。

　　克雷登斯吃了一驚，睜大眼睛盯著他的背心自動解開、他的領帶開始鬆脫。他流露出那種看見魔法時緊張飢渴的眼神。格雷夫斯享受看見他這副模樣，但更享受親吻他，於是他迫使他頭向後仰，讓他們的嘴再次碾壓在一起。

　　咒語緩慢如這個吻，漫長的幾秒後克雷登斯所有衣服才脫落，滑了下來自行折疊在旁邊的椅上。然後終於克雷登斯在格雷夫斯懷抱中一絲不掛，只有聖物項鏈仍然懸掛他的胸膛。格雷夫斯緊緊抱著他，感受他纖瘦、滿佈梭角的身體，他的肌膚因為情慾與尷尬而潮紅，他的陰莖頂著格雷夫斯的大腿。

　　格雷夫斯也變硬了，隨著他把舌頭探進克雷登斯順從的嘴裡，他的陰莖撐起褲子。他緊緊擁著克雷登斯，貼著他研磨，感受到他身體顫抖。他清楚知道自己想對克雷登斯做什麼，他的念頭讓他下腹燃起熾熱的慾望。

　　終於他斷開親吻。克雷登斯貼近，仍然想要他的嘴，但格雷夫斯退後一步，輕輕把他轉過去，好讓他面向格雷夫斯的床

　　「為我躺下來，克雷登斯。」

　　克雷登斯順從了，踏前幾步來到床旁，然後彆扭地爬上去，背貼著床，雙臂垂在兩側。他沒有看著格雷夫斯，只是躺在那裡，等待。但格雷夫斯從他顫抖起伏的胸膛，纏緊床單的手指看出他的期待。他的陰莖堅硬頂著下腹。

　　他那麼瘦削那麼蒼白，格雷夫斯看著他，想。他看上去空靈得很——某部份的他的確是，頰骨的曲線，手腕與腳踝纖細的骨骼——但他梭角太多，肋骨在肌膚下突出、髖骨尖尖的、緊抿雙唇時下巴堅挺。

　　或許他看上去屬於黑白照片，那蒼白的肌膚與散落枕頭的漆黑髮絲，項鏈垂落胸前，他的陰莖於身體中央猶如一片陰影——除卻雙頰與整根陰莖泛起粉紅，讓他通紅鮮活。

　　格雷夫斯想將他每一寸都吞拆入腹。

　　「你真漂亮，」他輕輕道，聲音沙啞地說著，「你是我的。」克雷登斯閉上雙眼，臉頰紅得更厲害了。

　　格雷感受到下腹期待地抽動。克雷登斯 _是_ 他的，想到將這件事化為事實就難以拒抗。

　　突然，他受夠了緩慢動作。

　　他沒有脫衣但他草草用魔法解開了褲子，走向床前。他爬到床上，四肢撐著床籠罩在克雷登斯身上。克雷登斯雙唇分開溢出喘息，身體微微升起，迎向格雷夫斯，但格雷夫斯沒有碰他。

　　他只是撐著四肢維持姿勢，低頭看著克雷登斯——他狹小的肩膀與臀部被格雷夫斯身體困住，那蒼白赤裸的肌膚原始的脆弱——從褲子裡掏出了陰莖。

　　一手撐著自己，他開始套弄起來，又牢又快。克雷登斯嗚咽出聲，雙眼飢渴地徘徊格雷夫斯的陰莖，然後飛快移開。格雷夫斯只是低吼回應，像野獸般俯在克雷登斯身上，操進自己拳頭裡。

　　他早就興奮了，想到做著這件事，他就快要射了。他感受到拳頭每下套弄都令全身穿透——快感，對，但大多只是血管脈動的純粹的期待。

　　「你知道我為什麼要做這件事嗎，克雷登斯？」

　　「為、為什麼？」

　　「我要標記我的領土。我要將你每一分都標記為我的，克雷登斯，每一寸。」

　　「噢。」克雷登斯輕輕道，眼睛合上。

　　「那麼當你走過那些骯髒的街道，回到那個糟糕的家裡——每個人都會在你身上聞到我的氣味，克雷登斯，每個人都會知道你是我的。」

　　克雷登斯無語嗚咽，那赤裸裸的渴望令格雷夫斯下腹灼熱絞緊。看見克雷登斯這麼興奮——全身顫抖，手指拼命抓著床單——格雷夫斯甚至還沒有碰他——

　　「張開你的眼睛。」

　　克雷登斯微微喘了一聲照做了，雙頰潮紅，陰暗、飢渴的目光落在格雷夫斯的陰莖。

　　「你明白嗎，克雷登斯？」格雷夫斯低吼道，拳頭瘋狂套弄。「除了我沒有人可以碰你。」

　　他說著迎來高潮，肌肉緊繃，空氣從肺部擠出，好讓說話有著咒罵的力度：「沒有人。」

　　然後，就來了，他的陰莖緩慢射出濃稠的精液，凌亂濺落克雷登斯的肌膚。克雷登斯躺在那裡顫抖，任由格雷夫斯隨著陰莖每下跳動把黏液塗滿他的胸膛，標記他的肋骨、他的乳頭、他的鎖骨。看見自己的精液覆滿克雷登斯的肌膚，格雷夫斯腹部、雙球就狠狠揪緊，陰莖一跳又噴出一股濃稠。

　　似乎漫長一段時間過後，他才傾身向前，讓陰莖把最後一串抖動的精液滴落克雷登斯空虛的喉嚨，隨後格雷夫斯發出一聲低吼，放慢了拳頭動作。他跪坐下去，大腿跨坐克雷登斯腰間，雙眼打量克雷登斯全身，潮紅又淫靡。

　　他瞥見躺在克雷登斯胸膛的聖物項鏈——它也被玷污了，閃亮黏糊沾滿精液。他被這個象徵逗樂了，仿佛主宰死亡會和主宰一個絕望、破碎的男孩一樣簡單。但眼下，男孩就在他面前，胸膛隨著每下呼吸顫抖，幾滴格雷夫斯的精液滑進他肋骨之間的凹陷，沿著他頸旁滴落。

　　格雷夫斯伸手撫摸克雷登斯，雙手，拇指按進克雷登斯喉嚨的凹陷，然後在他鎖骨鮮明的曲線塗畫黏糊的精液。雙手滑落，他感受到克雷登斯的心跳——克雷登斯的肌膚感覺就像花瓣一樣輕薄精緻，格雷夫斯把他的精液揉進去，仿佛他能把他的精華融進克雷登斯靜脈。他並不粗暴，卻不屈不撓，雙手描摹克雷登斯胸膛每道線條，把黏液擴散到他每寸肌膚。他的觸碰令克雷登斯顫抖，胸膛哆嗦，呼吸盡是無助微弱的喘息。

　　格雷夫斯把聖物吊墜提到克雷登斯半張的嘴邊，滑到他的舌頭上。克雷登斯睫毛扇動，乖乖含住了它。格雷夫斯，用手指描摹克雷登斯的肋骨，看見他小心翼翼吮乾淨時下巴的動作，眉毛的皺起。

　　對，克雷登斯是他的，每一方面都是。為此格雷夫斯的胸膛感到滿足又熾熱。他的野心遠為龐大，但只有此刻，他不在乎掌控世人，他只求徹徹底底完完全全掌控一個人。

　　他撫過克雷登斯兩側，才回到他胸前，只有那時他才碰了克雷登斯的乳頭。他知道克雷登斯會有什麼反應，但仍然喜歡看見，背部瞬間弓起，唇邊溢出小小的哭叫。克雷登斯的乳頭總是那麼敏感，現在更甚，格雷夫斯拇指繚亂滑動，迅速黏滑擦拭挑逗。

　　一直以來那麼乖，那麼順從的克雷登斯，開始扭動了。被格雷夫斯困在大腿兩側的手臂開始顫抖，他的頭落在枕頭上，聖物項鏈濕濡地從他嘴裡滑出。格雷夫斯捏他的乳頭時他喘氣，又在格雷夫斯搓揉，拇指黏答答滑過時嗚咽。

　　「求求你——格雷夫斯先生——」

　　他的聲音絕望，熱切，那種急於想要給予再給予的感覺。想要溫柔相待的危險衝動。格雷夫斯將它揮開。

　　相反，他手指狠狠擠壓克雷登斯的乳頭，直至克雷登斯全身一彈，張大了嘴。「你非常乖，克雷登斯。」他說道，刻意壓低了聲線。「你想我觸碰你嗎？」

　　「 _嗯_ ——」

　　格雷夫斯躺到他旁邊，緊緊相貼。克雷登斯的陰莖漂亮地泛紅，腺液滴落他的肚子，當格雷夫斯的手握上去時，他大聲呻吟。

　　很簡單的一件事，幾下牢牢套弄，格雷夫斯傾身親吻克雷登斯，把他按進枕頭親吻他顫抖、張開的嘴——幾下套弄克雷登斯就射了，全身顫抖，陰莖把肚子精液濺上。

　　克雷登斯哭叫著射了出來，格雷夫斯熱切吞下了所有聲音，仿佛那是他的權利。


End file.
